All for the Notes
by Marsetta
Summary: James likes bellatrix, but she only wanted him for Remus' Notes, right? Part of my For You AU.


**Tada! So, this is for two things.**

 **Ancient Runes, using the Promt Sirius Black.**

 **And Halloween Bingo #** **84: (pairing) James/Bellatrix.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Oh, in my mind, this fits into my AU For You Au, with the main thing being Molly/Lucius and Narcissa/Arthur. I just named the AU today. I need to go back to thoe stories and put it into the Place where the plot goes... I can't remember what it's- wait, it's called a summery! Yeah.**

 **I don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't you dare." Sirius Black spat, glaring at his best friend, who had been _flirting_ with a _Slytherin!_ Seriously, he had been making lame come ons to _Bellatrix Black_ , and if her being a Slytherin wasn't enough, she was his _Cousin!_ His crazy cousin who would lock him in a closet if he did anything to offende her. And here his friend was, flirting with her.

"I can, if I want to." James glared back.

"She is crazy, and evil, and did I mention Crazy?!" Sirius threw his hands up in the air. Remus rolled his eyes, sitting crosslegged on the couch, reading and only glancing at his friends every now and again. Peter followed his lead, and was being forced to write his Potions essay by said friend.

"I understand why you wouldn't flirt with her, I bet she's like a sister, but I can, she is really pretty and she didn't imediatly hex me." James crossed his arms.

"That's because you flirted with her when her friend had her wand, you would be toast if she had it. And no, I don't flirt with her for two reasons, because she is my cousin, and because she's bat shit crazy!" Sirius started to pace.

"I forbid you from trying to date her. You can't date my cousin." He said sternly, nodding his head like it was final. James just rolled his eyes and sat with a huff, fully intent on ignoring his best friends warnings.

* * *

The thrill of dating Bellatrix Black was one he had never anticipated. They had to keep it secret from his friends, and her friends, and everyone in general, but that was fine.

They would meet in the forbidden forest every few nights, not setting a pattern, both knowing that setting a pattern would be too noticable. So they would make plans at the end of every date.

Unfortunatly for them, they weren't as sneaky as they had thought.

"Where are you off to hm? A date with my cousin?" Sirius glared.

"What?! No~ I was just... I was going for a walk." James cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Mate, she's using you." Sirius' features changed from mad to concerned.

"You don't know that." James countered. "Maybe she just likes my company." James nodded to himself, that was all, she liked spending time with him.

"Yeah, and that's why your notes keep disapearing? And need I remind you that your notes are actually copies of Remus' notes? Everyone knows that we copy notes from him, even my cousin." Sirius nodded to James' bag. James remembered that since he started dating Bellatrix, his notes had been dissapearing from his bag every now and again, but in no certain pattern... almost like their dates... crap.

"What?! No. She wouldn't." He decided it was best to be sure, no need blaming it on her if he wasn't a hundred and ten percent sure.

He checked his bag, and sure enough, his notes were gone.

"Fine, I'll break up with her." James said, bringing a horrified look to Sirius' face.

"NO! Don't break up with her! You remember what happened to the last boyfriend who broke up with her?" Sirius asked, looking both ways to make sure no one was looking.

"He had a series of 'unfortunate accidents' happen within twelve hours of breaking up with her. Let's get Remus to help. We need her to break up with you." Sirius whispered the last part, leaning in close to his friend, the look of horror still on his face.

The two friends quickly found the other two of their quartet, both studying up in their shared room.

"We need you to help us make Bellatrix break up with James." Sirius demanded as soon as the two entered the room. Remus looked up quickly, and Peter squeaked.

"Why do you think I can do anything?" Remus asked, Peter looked between the two.

"Because, I know you can. Now, we know that she is only dating James for your notes. And that if James breaks up with her, she will break him." Sirius laid out before them.

"Okay. So, make her think I refuse giving you guys my notes. Then, the next time she goes on a date with James, put fake notes in his bag, make them really unintelligible, and she should break up with him sooner rather then later." Remus said before going back to his book. The others just gaped at him. He looked up and turned red.

"What?" He hid his face with his book.

"Are you sure you weren't supposed to be a Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked. "Because you are really smart." And that didn't sound like a lame pick up line at all...

"Okay, time to start Operation: Break Up." Sirius cheered.

* * *

Lupin yelled loudly, and very pubically, at his friends.

"Never again! Guys, you need to take you Own notes! Not mine!" He huffed before leaving the three standing there, pouting. Bellatrix was close by, and she hissed, if Lupin stopped giving James the notes, then she would be out some very thorough notes, and she needed those.

Their date was supposed to be that night. Lupin had better give James the notes.

* * *

She met the boy by the lake, and the two walked down to the forest. She really liked the walks, but not so much the company. Sure he was cute and he was funny, but he couldn't stop talking about pranks and quidditch. Oh well. They stopped at a clearing, their clearing.

"So, what did you want to do tonight?" James asked, always so considerate.

"I just want to sit with you, hear you, hold you." Bellatrix leaned into him, smiling slyly up at him. She did a motion with her hand behind his back, spelling the notes out of the bag and into her own.

She couldn't just leave, so she sat with him, and he talked lowly of what he wanted to do when he graduated, and where he wanted to travel to. Truthfully, she had always wanted to go to those places. She always found it surprising how alike the two were. If only he liked to read, like herself, or to practice his spells more.

If she was honest with herself, she quite liked this boy. She almost didn't want to leave him. Before she could continue down that road, she reminded herself that this whole arrangement was solely for her to get Lupin's notes. No fraternizing with the Gryffindor for anything but the notes.

So once the night was over and she found some of the worst notes in history, she hadn't expected for her heart to hurt. Because she knew what she had to do. James wasn't getting her the notes, and he couldn't get them for her later. She had to break up with him.

* * *

James flopped on his bed face down. Bellatrix had broken up with him. He should feel better, she was only using him for Remus' notes. So why did it hurt so much? Sirius patted his back, and his friends gave their condolences. But he still hurt. He just hopes that it will go away soon.

* * *

 **This is a lot longer then I had planned. Oh well. Hope you like it!**

 **Mars**


End file.
